Final battle
by Nyaaah
Summary: La fin de la guerre remaniée pour un Severus-Harry


Bonjour à tous, je reviens pour ce qui est pour l'instant un one shot auquel j'ai pensé en rerereregardant la deuxième partie d'Harry potter 7, il s'agit de la fin du film, j'ai repris beaucoup de répliques exactes, en y incorporant unn Severus-Harry, je ne vous en dis pas plus et j'espère que ça vous plaira  
N'hésitez pas à me dire dans les commentaires si vous préférez en rester là ou si vous voulez une suite de ce que pourrait être la vie d'Harry après la guerre avec Severus, bonne lecture

La bataille faisait rage au dehors, les alliés comme les ennemis tombaient, le chateau dans lequel cette année avait reigné le silence n'était que larmes et hurlements de douleurs, les corps tombaient les uns après les autres dans cette nuit qui pourtant n'avait aux abords rien de particulier, dans l'enceinte du chateau isolé de tout reignait un climat chaotique, aucun des deux partis n'en voyait le bout, chacun essayait de mener leurs troupes, ils s'y étaient préparés, mais personne ne peut se préparer suffisamment à autant de violence, de chairs déchiqueté, de sangs qui coule, les ennemis, sans coeurs avaient au moins l'avantage du sangs froid, l'odeur du sangs frais, les corps sans vie qui tombaient les faisaient vibrer, les excitaient et leurs donnaient encore plus la motivation de poursuivre ce carnage. Du côté de l'Ordre, chacun essayait de veiller sur les autres mais les sorts jaillissaient de partout, les membres d'un même parti se touchaient parfois entre eux parce que viser dans un tel chaos était pratiquement impossible, ils étaient à bout, ils ne tenaient debout que par l'envie de vaincre, le désespoir d'au moins sauver quelques vies, ils étaient sur le front, n'ayant qu'un but en tête, protéger Potter tant qu'ils le pouvaient pour que celui-ci ait le temps de détruire les derniers horcruxes pour en finir. En finir. Plus le temps passait, plus ils combattaient méchaniquement, tue ou fais toi tuer. Se déplacer devenait de plus en plus difficile tant les corps encombraient désormais le passage, surtout, ne jamais regarder par terre, ne jamais regarder les visages des victimes, il suffisait d'une minute d'innatention pour qu'ils rejoigne à leur tour le sol, les victimes. L'heure de dénombrer les victimes n'était pas encore arrivée

Pendant ce temps là, Harry venait d'en finir avec le diadème de Serdaigle, à jamais déruit, il n'en restait plus qu'un, d'après leurs calculs. Alors Harry se plongea dans la tête de Voldemort. Il était souffrant, les horcruxes qui disparaissaient les uns après les autres l'affaiblissaient, le rendant encore plus menacant, encore plus dangereux, il le voyait, tuer n'importe qui sur son passage, allié comme ennemi, il le voulait, il voulait le massacrer, il sentait à travers son esprit sa rage, il comprit, Nagini était supposé être le dernier des horcruxes, il le repéra : Le hangar à bateaux. br /Alors lui Hermione et Ron s'élancèrent à leur tour sur le champs de bataille aux côtés de leurs connaissances, amis, famille, inévitable pour se rendre au hangar. Alors pendant quelques minutes, le temps de traverser, eux aussi se mélèrent à la bataille, sauvant peut être quelques vies, chacun était tellement préoccuper à survivre que leur traversée ne fut pas remarquée, ils arrivèrent rapidement au hangar, ne prenant pas réellement conscience que ce qu'ils venaient de voir, après la guerre, les empêcheraient de fermer l'oeil pendant de nombreux

\- Vous avez accompli une magie extraordinaire avec cette baguette Maître, et en si peu de temps

\- Non .. Non .. Je suis extraordinaire mais la baguette.. me résiste

Il était là, derrière de simples vitreaux, cachés derrière, l'espace d'un instant, ils étaient loin de leur école à feu et à sangs. Harry reconnut immédiatement l'autre personne qui était avec lui Severus. Son Severus son amour était de l'autre côté, face à un Voldemort fou de rage, rendu dingue par une colère froide. Harry se battit de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se lever et le rejoindre, des grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient dans son dos, Severus faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien

\- Cette nuit, le garçon viendra et elle ne vous décevra pas, je puis vous l'assurer. C'est à vous qu'elle obéit. Et seulement, à vous

\- Ah oui ?

\- Maitre ?

\- La baguette m'obéit-elle vraiment ? Tu es un homme intelligent Severus, tu dois savoir. La baguette de Sureau appartient à celui qui a tué son dernier propriétaire. Tu as tué Dumbledore Severus

Le coeur d'Harry s'arrêta pendant un court instant, son Severus, il voulait tuer son Severus, Il allait se lever, se découvrir et tout faire foirer, tant pis, mais au moins, son amour aurait la vie sauve, Ron le retint de justesse l'empêchant de bouger, il lui en voudrait c'était certain mais ce n'était pas possible qu'il sorte, pas maintenant, pas si prêt du but.

\- Tant que tu vivras, la baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir vraiment. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur Severus, mais moi seul peut vivre, à jamais. Nagini tue

Le serpent était lancé et frapait avec violence, déchirant la carotide du maitre des potions, Harry voulut crirer et se précipiter sur son amour, retenu avec de plus en plus de mal par Ron. C'était trop dur de rester cacher alors que son amour se mourrait. Puis Voldemort, ayant fait ce qu'il avait à faire s'en alla, Harry se précipita comme il le voulait sur son amour qui le regarda les yeux brillant de larmes

\- Harry ..

\- Non non non non mon amour non reste avec moi

\- Harry.. mon ange .. Prends les, dit l'homme à l'agonie en désignant péniblement les larmes bleutés qui coulaient sur son visage, des souvenirs

\- Hermione donne moi quelque chose, vite un flacon, n'importe quoi !

Il recueillit ainsi les précieuses larmes, gardant sa main fermement appuyée contre la blessure une fois fait il déposa un baiser emplit de désespoir sur les lèvres de son amant

\- Je t'aime Severus ..

\- T'aime ... répondit il, avant de s'étouffer et de s'éteindrebr

\- Non .. non .. mon amour s'il te plait

Harry tremblait de toute part, les yeux rivés sur son amour, brûlant de haine, le coeur éventré, il déplaca Severus en plaçant un semblant de coussin sous sa tête et se servit d'une bâche d'un des bateau pour couvrir son corps . Il savait que ça arriverait, mais c'était trop dur.

-Je reviendrais mon amour je te le promets

Puis d'un coup, un nouveau message de Voldemort leur vrilla les tympans

-Vous avez combattu vaillamment mais en vain. Je ne souhaite pas cela, chaque goute versé d'un sang de sorcier est un terrible gachis, j'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immediatement, en leur absence occupez vous de vos morts avec dignité. Harry potter c'est à toi que je m'adresse maintenant cette nuit tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter toi même, il n'y a pas de plus grand déshonneur, rejoins moi dans la forêt interdite et fais face à ton destin. Si tu ne viens pas je tuerais jusqu'au dernier homme jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher de moi.

Harry vibrait de rage puis sortit du hangar, rejoignant la cour de Poudlard où avait lieu les combats. Il n'y avait plus personne, personne debout du moins, au sol, Harry Ron et Hermione ne reconnurent que des visages ennemis.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ?

Ils entrèrent dans l'école, dans la grande salle, c'est là qu'ils étaient tous passés. Des corps par dizaine étendus au sol, des visages familiers, Fred. Fred était mort, la famille Weasley était en deuil, Ron pleura son frère, Harry lui resta au milieu de la salle, il avait besoin de savoir qui d'autre était tombé cette nuit il reconnut plusieurs visage avant de voir ceux qui lui firent se rendre immédiatement à la pensine : Remus et Tonks.

Il gravit rapidement les marches avant de se retrouver devant le bureau du regretté Dumbledore, il entra avec nostalgie et fit sortir la pensine, il n'attendit pas pour verser les souvenirs de son amour dedans et pour plonger à l'intérieur. Il vit son amour, enfant, celui-ci était avec sa mère, le jour de leur rencontre '' Lily le monstre'' que sa soeur criait, il eut un sourire sans joie, Petunia avait toujours été une gârce finalement. Lily était la meilleure amie de son amour, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait sortie de sa morosité, lorsqu'il la voyait, il ne pensait pas que lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, son père le frapperait. Puis il y eut Poudlard, où il avait petit à petit été séparé de Lily par James, principalement, et les maraudeurs qui avaient été de vrais salauds avec Severus. vient ensuite la prophétie, concernant un enfant qui naitrait lorsque le septième mois mourrait. Harry. Voldemort les ayant pour cible, lui ainsi que ses parents. Severus supplia Voldemort de les mettre tous les trois à l'abris, en vain, Voldemort les tua. Il eut des extraits de ses entretiens avec Dumbledore avec un pincement au coeur. Il répétait à Dumbledore qu'il le détestait, qu'il était arrogant, comme son père. Et puis au fur et à mesure des entretiens, la nouvelle tomba , ce devait être pendant la 6ème année, là où lui et Severus étaient tombés amoureux, Harry devait mourir, celui-ci s'en doutait, mais il avait envie de prendre Severus dans ses bras, de le réconforter, celui-ci était anéantis, toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait devaient mourir à cause de Voldemort. Le maître des potions chercha en vain une autre solution, Harry mourrait , et puis, le dernier souvenir qu'il voyait s'était passé pendant cette année, où ils s'étaient retrouvés, dans une vieille maison abandonnée dans le sud de l'angleterre, ils avaient allumés un feu et étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un amas de couvertures et leurs capes avaient été mis en boules pour leur faire des oreillers, un plaid était étendus sur leurs torses nus, Harry caressait le torse de son amour, l'air pensif

\- Dis moi ..

\- Hm ?

\- Il se passera quoi si on gagne la guerre ? Je veux dire, pour nous deux

A ce moment là, Severus lui sourit avant de le renverser sur le dos, il lui chuchota à l'oreille " Je t'aimerais pour toujours" avant de tendrement lui faire l'amour

Harry sortit la tête de la pensine, une larme roulait sur son visage, il devait mourir. Comme sa mère, son père, Sirius, Remus, Fred .. La mort dans l'âme et la peur au ventre mais néanmoins déterminé, il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, ayant croisé au passage Hermione et Ron collés l'un à l'autre, se réconfortant mutuellement, il leur avait dit où il allait et pourquoi il y allait. Il était un horcruxe, au même titre que les autres, il devait être détruit. Dans la forêt, il sortit le vif d'or de sa poche "Je m'ouvre au terme"

\- Je vais mourir

Il le porta à sa bouche et le vif s'ouvrit sur une petite pierre, la pierre de résurrection après l'avoir fait tourner trois fois entre ses doigts, il vit devant lui apparaître ses proches

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là

Sa mère lui répondit d'un air tendre

\- Nous ne t'avons jamais quitté

\- Je suis désolé .. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'aucun d'entre vous ne meurt pour moi

\- Personne ne t'en veut mon chéri

Sirius ajouta

\- Nous sommes fiers de toi, pour chacun de tes choix.

\- Mais .. Remus, votre fils ..

\- Quelqu'un se chargera de lui expliquer pourquoi ses parents son mort, quand il sera grand, il comprendra, j'en suis sûr

Il se tourna vers Sirius

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? De mourir

\- C'est plus rapide que de s'endormir

Il se tourna ensuite vers la dernière personne présente, un peu en retrait, dont les traits semblaient douloureux

\- Amour ..

\- On se retrouvera bientôt mon ange

Il lui sourit, essayant de le toucher sans y parvenir

\- Je t'aime trésor

\- A jamais

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses parents

\- Restez avec moi

\- Nous sommes toujours là, répondit son père en pointant son coeur

Il lâcha la pierre au sol, et ils disparurent tous, il continua de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, guidé par les voix qu'il entendait. Voldemort commençait à s'impatienter. Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus et puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il y était

\- Harry Potter... Prépare toi à mourir

Voldemort le pointa de sa baguette, et malgré l'envie furieuse qu'il avait de fermer les yeux pour ne rien voir venir, il garda son regard planté dans celui de Voldemort, les bras ballants, il le fixait, et puis le sort raisonna dans la forêt silencieuse '" Avada Kedavra ", la lumière verte l'éblouit, comme les cauchemars qu'ils faisaient plus jeune, puis plus rien.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de la réalité il était allongé par terre, et Narcissa Malfoy lui demandait si son fils était en vie, puis elle le déclara mort. Il n'avait du être inconscient qu'une poignée de secondes et son corps le brûlait de part et d'autres, il entendit la troupe de mangemort exprimer sa joie quant à son décès. Hagrid le porta, et l'amena jusqu'à la cour du chateau, il fit son possible pour rester immobile et paraitre mort, malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il devait attendre le moment opportun. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il sentait les grosses larmes du géant couler sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas lui montrer qu'il n'était pas mort. Il entendit soudain la voix de Ginny

\- Qui est-ce ? Dans les bras d'Hagrid ?

\- Harry potter .. est MORT !

Ne pouvant se fier qu'à ses oreilles pour l'instant il entendit la foule de survivant s'affoler

\- Et l'heure est venue de vous prononcer .. Venez vous joindre à nous, ou mourrez

Il entendit quelqu'un parmi la foule derrière lui appeler Drago, une voix masculine, son père sûrement, il en conclut donc que loin de ses parents, livré à lui même dans cette bataille, le blond s'était rallié à l'ordre. Et puis il entendit d'autres pas sur les débrits qui parsemait le sol de la cour, Neville, le rire de Bellatrix lorsqu'il prononça son nom lui donna envie de se lever rien que pour lui balancer un doloris entre les deux yeux

\- Eh bien je suis sûr qu'on pourra te trouver une place dans nos rangs Neville

\- J'aimerais dire quelque chose

\- Eh bien Neville je suis sûr que nous serons captivés en écoutant ce que tu as à dire

\- Ca change rien qu'Harry soit mort... Des gens meurt tous les jours..des amis .. de la famille..Oui on a perdu Harry cette nuit mais il est toujours là, dans nos coeurs comme Fred, Remus, Tonks, Tous ...Ils ne sont pas morts en vain! Mais vous oui, parce que vous vous trompez, le coeur d'Harry battait pour nous, pour nous tous! Ce n'est pas finit ! finit-il en hurlant

C'était sa chance, Harry se tortilla jusqu'à tomber des bras d'Hagrid, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il jeta un sort dans la foule de mangemort et s'enfuit à l'intérieur du chateau, évitant les sorts que le seigneur des ténèbres lui lançait, plusieurs mangemorts transplanèrent, il réussit par miracle à rejoindre Hermione et Ron

-Je vais l'attirer dans le chateau, il faut tuer le serpent !

Le pauvre Neville reçut un choc qui le sonna et Voldemort plus enragé que jamais jetait des sorts à la pelle, Harry s'engagea dans le chateau sur ses gardes essayant de repérer le moindre bruit, le duel s'engagea à travers les escaliers pendant que Ron et Hermione essayaient par tout les moyens de tuer le serpents, alors que la bataille avait reprit dans la grande salle

Harry était en difficulté, il était à terre, esquivant les coups

\- Vous aviez raison , quand vous avez dit à Severus que la baguette vous résistait, elle vous résistera toujours !

\- J'AI TUE ROGUE !

\- Mais il n'en était peut être pas le véritable maître

Harry était maintenant au bord du vide, du trois ou peut être quatrième étage

\- Finissons comme nous avons commencé ... ENSEMBLE !

Il entoura la nuque de Voldemort et se jeta avec lui dans le vide, Voldemort essaya de se libérer de sa prise et de transplaner pour ne pas s'écraser, ils heurtèrent plusieurs murs de Poudlard avant de finalement revenir s'écraser sur la cour du château, chacun était sonné mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient rattraper leurs baguettes au plus vite, ce qu'ils firent, malgré la douleur, et le combat reprit leurs magies s'affrontaient, à égalité, sans que l'un ne prenne le pas sur l'autre. Les combats ne cessèrent pas, Ron et Hermione étaient pourchassés par le serpent, lorsque Neville surgit de nulle part avec l'épée de Gryffondor, la brandit et trancha la tête du serpent, le dernier horcruxe était vaincu, coupant ainsi le souffle de Voldemort qui sentait sa dernière heure proche, sa magie en était réduite, et Harry prit le pas sur lui, réussissant à le désarmer, il l'avait vaincu, le corps de l'être qu'était devenu Voldemort se désintégra, mettant ainsi fin à la guerre. Alors avant que les autres ne sortent, Harry transplana jusqu'au hangar à bateau, il avait promis à son amour qu'il reviendrait, c'était le plus important pour l'instant, il avait vaincu Voldemort, il devait retourné le voir, il devait le sauver

Arrivé au hangar, il découvrit le corps de son amour, heureusement personne n'était venu le chercher ici, avec un sort, il trancha la veine de son poignet sans scrupule pour le porter aux lèvres de l'homme de sa vie, qui mit peut être trois ou quatre secondes, le temps que le sangs ne coule dans sa gorge pour porter faiblement ses mains aux poignet contre ses lèvres aspirant goulument le liquide chaud, plongeant Harry dans un état semi conscient, il se sentait bien, terriblement fatigué et sentir ses paupières se fermer était la plus douce des libérations. Le maitre des potions relâcha le poignet et passa sa langue dessus pour refermer la

Parce que oui, personne n'était au courant mais ils avaient finalement trouvé une solution à leur problème. Harry et Severus savaient qu'au bout d'un moment, Voldemort allait se débarrasser de Severus, et Severus savait qu'Harry devait mourir, même s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, sur ordre de Dumbledore, Severus s'était fait transformer en vampire, durant cette guerre, personne ne l'avait remarqué grâce aux nombreuses potions qui permettait de dissimuler sa peau légèrement plus claire, et ses yeux qui viraient au rouge lorsqu'il avait faim, il était un excellent legilimens donc en présence de Voldemort il faisait en sorte de ne jamais penser à Harry ou à sa condition. Parce que oui, il avait fait d'Harry son calice, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry devenait aussi immortel que lui, du moment qu'il gardait sa tête sur ses épaules, rien ne pouvait les tuer. L'avada Kedavra n'avait eu aucun impact sur Harry parce qu'il le veuille ou non, il devait être présent pour son vampire, celui-ci, supposé mort, n'avait besoin que du sang de son calice pour se ''réveiller".

Severus, à présent complètement remis, prit le corps de son amour dans ses bras et le serra fort, il resta avec lui, lui prodiguant les premiers soins en attendant qu'il revienne à lui pour connaître la situation au dehors. Il emergea une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Severus caressait doucement son visage

\- Bonjour trésor

\- Severus .. J'ai eu peur que ça ne fonctionne pas ..

\- Je suis là maintenant ..

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se détacher, avec un sourire

\- Il est mort, la guerre est fini

Severus sourit doucement, sans cesser de caresser le visage de l'être aimé

\- Je suis fier de toi

Ils prirent un moment pour eux, un moment pour s'unir à nouveau parce qu'avec tous ses évènements, ils en avaient besoin, ils avaient besoin de resserer le lien entre eux et puis ils remontèrent les escaliers, malgré la fatigue d'Harry, revenant main dans la main dans la grande salle où les combattants de reposaient après cette nuit, choqué de les voir aussi proche personne ne songea une seconde qu'ils pensaient que Rogue était un traitre et qu'ils devaient l'éliminer. Harry trouva un pichet de jus de citrouille sur l'une des tables qui portait les marques de nombreux sorts et s'en servit un verre, sans en proposer à Severus qui ne buvait plus que son sang. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux, restant proche de lui, comme si un ennemi allait surgir à n'importe quel instant. Harry regarda autour de lui, tout le monde avait l'air aussi éreinté que lui, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, dormir, il penserait après, il chercha des yeux Ron et Hermione qu'il vit près de la grande porte, main dans la main, ce fut Severus qui, regardant au même endroit qu'Harry prit la parole le premier

\- Il leur aura quand même fallut une guerre pour se mettre ensemble

Avec un petit rire, Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Severus prit l'initiative de l'entraîner jusqu'aux cachots, qui avaient été épargnés pendant la guerre, ses appartements étaient tels qu'il les avaient laissé au début de la soirée, tel qu'ils avaient toujours été d'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait accepté le poste de Maitre des potions à Poudlard. Il les conduit jusqu'à la chambre où il déshabilla intégralement Harry. Il fit apparaître un linge magiquement humide et entreprit de débarbouiller son amour avant d'appliquer des potions et des onguents sur son corps malmené. Harry s'était endormi à l'instant où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller, il s'était passé trop de choses en trop peu de temps, il avait besoin de repos avant d'y repenser et de se mettre à culpabiliser. Severus recouvrit le corps de son calice, nettoya magiquement le sangs qu'il avait sur lui, puis se dévétit à son tour avant de venir se coller à son calice, l'ensserant dans ses bras pour une longue nuit, ou plutôt journée de sommeil puisque le soleil commençait à se lever. Demain serait un autre jour.


End file.
